1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to footwear storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new footwear storage device for organizing and storing high-heeled shoes by suspending them above a ground surface.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a plurality of interwoven strands. The strands define a net wherein the net has openings extending between adjacently positioned strands. Each of the openings is configured to receive a heel portion of an article of high-heeled footwear. A frame is coupled to and extends around a perimeter edge of the net. The frame is configured for supporting the net in a stretched position. An upper loop is coupled to a top end of the net. A holding member is selectively couplable to the upper loop and configured for retaining the net in an upright position against a supporting surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.